The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrida cultivar name, ‘Orange Marmalade’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the non-patented Hosta cultivar, ‘Paul's Glory’, in April 2000, in a nursery in Chapel Hill, N.C., United States of America.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture in 2001 at Rochelle, Ill., United States of America has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.